Jurassic Park IV
by S. McGee
Summary: Finally, it's been a while, but I have finally updated this old story, my goal is to release a new chapter at least once a week, please read, and give me some feedback, I'd hate to be doing this without someone else besides me enjoying it!
1. Prologue

"Over the span of eighteen years all files regarding Jurassic Park and Ingen incidents have been forgotten about till now." _President Barack Obama stated during a press conference with the United Nations last night. _"This subject is a very touchy subject to some people, and most of the scientific-"

"You know honey, I am sick and tired of reliving my experience just because some, one person has the right to say things: they don't even know the whole goddamned story."

"Ian, don't get upset over this, it's been going on for eighteen years, and now they know the whole story and more."

"Well they don't need to," Ian shouted.

"Well they do, so get over it!," his wife Sarah spat back at him.

"End of discussion, I want to hear this," Ian replied.

_President Obama also says that the very first island, site A, Isla Nublar was never destroyed, and that special forces are soon to be infiltrating the island to dispose of the remaining species of dinosaurs, back to you Jim_

"Honey did she just say what I thought she said?," asked Sarah.

"Dad! Did you hear that?," hollered his daughter, Kelly from her room.

"I sure as hell did!," Ian hollered back to her. "I honestly cannot believe this, Hammond is probably having a hissy-"

The phone started to ring.

"Hun, can you answer the phone?," Ian asked Sarah politely.

"Sure babe," she replied. "Hello?"

"Ah, the right number, Sarah Harding, this is Mr. John Hammond."

"Ian!," Sarah screamed at the top of her lungs, "it's Hammond!"


	2. The Start of Something New

In the empty boardroom, there he sat, Mr. John Parker Hammond, waiting patiently for Ian Malcolm to get on the phone. He took a sip of his brandy and glared troubled at the television screen.

"Hello?" said a familiar voice.

"Ian my boy, how are you?" Hammond asked almost too politely.

"John, cut the chitchat, and tell me what you want," Ian demanded.

" I am contacting all of you, meet me tomorrow at Takamura's, on West Sixty Sixth Street in Palo Alto, bring Sarah and Kelly."

Then Hammond hung up.

That night Hammond had contacted everyone he needed to. The time was set, six thirty tomorrow. John left the Ingen complex and headed home, and soon fell asleep.


	3. Ms Sattler

"Come on Charlie, hurry it up! You have practice in fifteen minutes! Let's Go!,"

"I'm coming mom, Jesus!, don't get your panties in a bunch!"

"Charles Edward Degler, don't give me that attitude, it's your own fault!, I didn't lose my cleat!" Ellie replied.

"Whatever, I got it, let's go!," Charlie said angrily.

Ellie threw the explorer into drive, and flew down the street, the ball field was only a mile away. During that short ride, Ellie had a million thoughts running through her mind, about what Hammond might want. She hadn't heard from him in at least fifteen years, so why the sudden urgency to meet? She wondered.

"Mom stop! We're here," Charlie said

Ellie was so lost in her thoughts, that she almost passed up the ball field.

"You got everything?," Ellie asked.

"Yes mom, remember that practice ends at seven forty five," Charlie reminded her.

"Okay see you then hun, I love you," She said, and quickly shut Charlies door then sped down the free way. It was five forty five and it would at least take her another forty five minutes to get to Takamura's.

When she arrived, she noticed one familiar truck, it was Alan Grant's. "He has to be in there," she said to herself. Ever since Ellie's divorce with Mark Degler, her and Alan had become close again. Ellie fixed her hair, then stepped out of the SUV and walked inside.


	4. Old Friends

Inside, Ellie waited for someone to show up, but only the waiter appeared, and asked her if she was waiting for someone.

"No, sir I think someone is waiting for me," she said "did Mr. Hammond reserve an area?"

"Oh, you with John Hammond, please follow me," the waiter said.

Ellie was led down the hall to a private dining room enclosed by soji screens.

"Miss you party in there," said the waiter.

"Thank you," Ellie said, and she stepped into the room.

"Ah, Ellie, wonderful to see you," Hammond said joyfully

"Dr. Sattler!," yelled Lex and Tim.

"Kids you all grown up!," Ellie said with a smile. Both Tim and Lex ran over and gave her a hug. Ellie then looked around the room and spotted Ian Malcolm with what looked a wife and daughter. Then someone tapped her on the shoulders, she turned around, and there she was, Dr. Alan Grant.

"Alan," She said surprised.

"Hello gorgeous," Grant replied. They embraced for a quick second, and sat down next to Ian.


	5. No Sometimes Means Yes

"Well the reason I told you all to meet me here," Hammond started out, "is to discuss the recent news report that aired yesterday." "Those government officials have no right to allow that conference to air on national television." "I knew this was going to happen one way or another." "Our president also has no right killing my innocent dinosaurs, there hasn't been an incident for at least ten years, and now they decide to bring this up," Hammond said.

"John, if this is going to be what i think it will be, I'm not going!," Malcolm argued.

"Listen to me damnit!," Hammond declared. "Those dinosaurs haven't done anything wrong to be killed." "I know they have taken lives but that was never my fault!"

"John, I beg to differ," Grant said. "You made the mistake of recreating the most fearsome animals to ever walk the face of the Earth." "And in my book John, they aren't even dinosaurs, they are genetically engineered theme park monsters, nothing more and notheing less!"

"John, God created dinosaurs, God destroyed dinosaurs, God created man, man destroyed God, and you created damn dinosaurs," Malcolm added.

"I believe in the welfare of these animals as much as you do, and don't argue that everyone at this table doesn't care about them also," Hammond explained.

"Please! just stop it, all of you!," Lex pleaded. "You people aren't getting the picture, grampa did create dinosaurs, and as much as I hate to say this, they shouldn't be punished for one man's actions." "They deserve a second chance!," Lex ended.

"I'm with Lex on this Ian," Sarah said. "These dinosaurs deserve to thrive and flourish on a secluded area of the map, out of harms way." "Now we need to stop the government form doing this."

"Same here," Kelly added.

"So what's the plan?," Ellie questioned.

"Ellie don't be stupid," Malcolm said. "You should already know the plan, if you know John like the rest of us!," he told her.

"I'm neutral," Tim said. "I am on either side, if majority rules, and we do not go on this rescue mission, or if we do, I am in either way."

"I'm neutral also," Grant said, giving up the fight.

"I am all for it, but again, what the hell is the plan?," Ellie said.

"Don't you people see the danger that those creatures hold on society, sure it may be unfair in the dinosaurs defense, but think of all the lives lost, or that could be lost," Malcolm argued.

"I am not going to argue anymore Ian, I really will not!," Hammond told him. "Now, are you in or out, I am not getting any younger you know."

"Ian, think about this," Sarah said comfortingly. "It would be on hell of an adventure," she added.

"Fine, John, you win, but we are gonna need some people who know exactly what they are doing," Ian said. And with that said, all Hammond needed now was a plan.


	6. The New Kids on the Block

"When will we be there? Are we lost?," asked Alayna Stoops, growing impatient.

"The Ingen HQ is right around this corner, so stop whining!," her father, David Stoops hollered.

"When Hammond said _we need people who know what they are doing_, I don't think he meant a band of science nerds, who cannot wait to see dinosaurs," added field biologist, Laura Sorkin. "I hope he wasn't expecting a ginormous group, there is only three of us," she said.

"It's fine Laura, he is either gonna accept our help or find himself in deep shit," Dave said.

"Hey there it is, up there on the cliff," Alayna shouted, to excited to see living, breathing dinosaurs. "Ooh, I can't wait, I finally get to meet my favorite Paleobotanist!," she said.

"Oh yeah? and who is that?," Laura asked.

"Doctor Ellie Sattler, she is only the most popular paleobotanist alive, and I do mean pop-"

"Sorry to interupt, but we are here," said Dave. "Now when we get in there, Alayna, do not touch any thing, and don't wander off, we are here for business only! Understand?,"

"Yes, sir!," Alayna said sarcastically, while rolling her eyes. All three of them entered the building, and were immeadiately greeted by an older man in a suit, with a cane at his side and what looked like a mosquito stuck in an Amber sample on top of it.

"Hello," the man said. "I am Mr. John Hammond, and I must say I'm delighted to finally meet you all in person," he said. "Is this everyone?," he asked.

"Um, unfortunately, yes, I'm Dave Stoops, my daughter Alayna Stoops, and this is doctor-

"Laura Sorkin, Field Biologist, wonderful to see you again, it has been so long," Hammond said.

"Yes it has John, yes it has," she told him with a grin.

"Well then, will you please follow me, the rest of the team is inside," Hammond said.

They turned down a narrow hallway and at the end of it was a door that read, **Office of John Parker Hammond**, they entered the room and met the "team."

"Please have a seat," Hammond said. Alayna looked around and spotted two people about her age, and then she spotted her, Alayna's role model, Ellie Sattler, and sat down next to her. "Hello," she said. "Hello, I am Alayna Stoops, big admiror of yours." "Pleasure to meet you Alayna," Ellie said.


	7. Business is Business, No Exceptions

"Now lets get down to business," Hammond announced. "Troops from the Navy are supposedly going to get to the island in three days, so if we want to save these animals, we need to leave tonight!," he told them.

"Kelly, Sarah, and I, are all ready to leave," Malcolm said. "How are we going to get there?," he asked, already knowing the answer.

"Well I tink we are all familliar with helicopters, correct?," questioned Hammond.

"Do we have a pilot?," asked Kelly.

"Course we do, David Stoops," Hammond said. "Everyone this is Dave Stoops, his daughter Alayna, and Field Biologist, Dr. Laura Sorkin." "Now, since we all know eachtother lets get started," Hammond declared. "Grant, Ellie, Malcolm, Sarah, Dave, and Laura, you will all be in the field, while we, Kelly Lex, Tim, Alayna, and I, will be keeping things running smoothly inside."

"Inside where?," Lex asked.

"The Visitors Center, if the controls are still functioning properly," Hammond said.

"Wait a minute, we are going to need field equipment, correct?," asked Dave.

"Correct, but there is already equipment on the island, there is at least fifteen Explorers, and one gas powered Jeep left, unless we manage to find the one Nedry used to get 'off' the island, then we would have two," Hammond explained.

"Who the hell is Nedry?," Dave asked, irritated.

"You will hear the story when we get there, understand?."

"Yes, sir!," he said a little too seriously.

"What time is it now?," Kelly asked.

"It is half passed three, so if we leave at six we'll get there by eight, unless our pilot is a phoney!," Malcolm said.

"Ian! don't start, we don't need 'Chaos' this early!," Sarah hissed at him.

"Trust me miss Harding, I can deal with his smart-ass comments but, can he deal with mine?," Dave said with a grin.

"Enough!," Hammond hollered. "We are leaving now! right now!"

"What kind of Chopper is it?," Dave asked.

"It's right up your alley," Hammond said with a smile, glancing at Grant


	8. There it is!

Soon the choppers were hovering over the Pacific, Dave, Laura, Ellie, Grant, Malcolm, and Sarah were in one chopper, while Hammond, Lex and Tim, Kelly and Alayna, and their pilot, James, in another. It was 5:00 and the sun was hidden, clouds were thick and a weather report had came in earlier that day that there was a tropical storm warning, coming up from Mexico, headed along the Pacific coast, toward Palo Alto. Hammond's Chopper started to receive a radio transmission from the National Weather Service that it was not safe to be flying in this type of weather, the chopper was experiencing turbulence. "Mr. Hammond, would you like me to turn around and head back to HQ and wait for this storm to pass over?," James asked.

"We are fine James, We need to get there tonight, I can not wait any longer!," Hammond replied

"Yes Sir, Mr. Hammond, we will be there in approximately two and a half hours, sit back and enjoy the ride!"

In the other chopper Ellie was worried about Charlie, it was Mark's weekend with the kids, and her youngest, Daniel, was sick with the Chicken Pox. Both Charlie and Daniel resembled Ellie, blonde hair, blue eyes, and a tenacious attitude, they were definitely her children. She glared out of the chopper window, there were lightning strikes in the distance, and her stomach had butterflies floating around, this was not a good feeling. Grant rested his hand on her leg and asked "Ell, are you alright? You don't look well."

"Oh, Alan, I am fine, it is just that I am worried about Charlie and Daniel, they are with Marc and this storm isn't helping with how I am feeling, that's all," she replied.

"Oh, you will get over it, they'll be fine, Mark is a good father to them both, and this storm will hopefully pass over," he said with a reassuring smile. Ellie just smiled back and stared out the window again. "So, Dr. Grant, you are a world renown Paleontologist, or so I hear," Sorkin said, sitting opposite of him and Ellie.

"Well," he said with a chuckle, "I suppose so," he said.

"I admire your work Grant, I like your style, and your book from the 90's before Jurassic Park, I read the whole thing," Sorkin started to cough.

"Are you alright Dr. Sorkin?," Sarah asked.

"Oh yes, I am fine, thank you Dr. Harding, I need to stop smoking that's all," Sorkin laughed and again started coughing, "Shit, I really need to stop, I am starting to get like Ray Arnold!," she said with a smirk. "Ray Arnold?," Ellie remarked.

"Yes Dr. Sattler, I am a former employee for Ingen."

"Really?," "I didn't know that, no one ever mentioned you," Ellie said.

"Well, I worked for Hammond in the late 80's, I got the boot in 92', Hammond didn't need me anymore," Sorkin replied.

"Aren't you a field biologist though?," Malcolm asked.

"Well, yes, at this time in my life, I am, I used to be lead Biogeneticist for Ingen, that is until Henry Wu arrived at the company."

"Why did u get the boot though?," Malcolm questioned.

"Well, when Henry arrived, Hammond wanted the process of bringing back an extinct animal from the Paleozoic era, to be slightly faster."

"Faster?," Grant asked.

"I was taking my time, making sure there were no glitches, so to speak, in the DNA strands, but Hammond's 'Spare no Expense' policy wouldn't have that, he wanted the process to be faster so when he had investors to endorse the park, they would have a reason to endorse in the park." "For example, you saw the Velociraptors Dr. Grant, and you and I both know that raptors were not really 2 meters tall, that Dr. Grant, was a birth defect, Wu's speedy process caused a numerous amount of glitches in the DNA strand, another prime example would be the Dilophosaurs, no fossil records ever recorded have had a Dilophosaurus with a frill and the spitting venom has been a controversy since the animal was discovered."

"So you are saying that Wu was hired because he was a fresh out of college, grad, with a mind capacity of an Elephant, and did anything Hammond wanted him to do?," Grant asked.

"Correct, that little puke ruined my career, so, since 92' I had to expand my horizons, and I found field biology a key career, I get to be up close and personal with animals, from all over the world, Australia, Africa, Antarctica, South America, the list goes on and on." "And I love what I do, but I am not getting paid as much as I did when I was Ingen's employee, but it makes a living, so nothing to complain about there," Sorkin finished the conversation and glared at the ceiling.

"Dr.'s we are 15 minutes away from Isla Nublar," Dave shouted over the propellers, "I suggest you prepare for our landing, gather your things, and be ready for the sharp drop!"

"Just like old times," Malcolm hollered, rolling his eyes, and shaking his head.

"Mr. Hammond, I can see the island from here, where would you like me to land?," James hollered back to John.

"The visitors center please, I do not want to risk landing this damn thing near that waterfall, hell, I doubt the helipad is even there anymore, especially since Hurricane Clarissa tore through here back in 95' and the same goes with Site B," Hammond responded.

"Alright, visitors center it is, I will radio Dave and tell him to land there!"

"That's fine James!" Hammond stared out the window, the storm was clearing, and he could see the island through the dissipating cloud cover, and he said to himself, "There it is," Hammond just smiled and awaited their landing.


	9. Let's Have Some Fun!

From above they could see the visitor's center; it looked like it hadn't been touched in the almost twenty years since its debut. The choppers landed on the ground next to the center, both blue and white, and very similar to the choppers used to transport the group to Isla Nublar so many years ago. Hammond was the first one out of the helicopter and ordered the pilot to keep the kids in their seats until it was alright for them to enter the building. Grant, Ellie, and Malcolm exited their helicopter and met with Hammond at the steps of the center, all were in awe due to the spectacle before them. Roots of the nearby trees had eroded the concrete, and vines climbed the cement steps and up the sides of the building, the giant windows were shattered, glass particles still remained in one area, evidence of a recent intrusion. Hammond turned and looked behind him, what was once a pond was now a marsh, overgrown by trees and tall grass. The flowing fountain lined along the stairs was now completely dried out and full of dried mud. The group walked up the steps and met the ever familiar safari lodge theme door, Hammond scanned the archway above it, to his surprise, and the cement was still intact, although the T-Rex skeleton was merely visible through the heavy vines scaling the building. Malcolm and Grant grasped the doors handles and pushed as hard as they could, the door didn't budge, still determined, they both backed up and charged at the door full speed. Both sides of the door collapsed, pieces of glass shattered on the ground, Ellie moved back a bit and lost her balance, causing her to fall down the cement steps. Grant rushed toward her and helped her up; there was hardly any blood, except for her knee which she scraped against the cement.

"Are you alright my dear?," Hammond asked.

"Yes, I am alright, nothing I can't handle!," Ellie reassured him.

"The two of you should be more careful, instead of carefree, we spared no expense on that door, and now look, it's ruined!"

"It was ruined the day your men built it!," Malcolm said, with irritation in his tone. "Well, anyway, now what are we to do, we cannot stay here, especially with the shattered windows, and the door no longer attached to its hinges!," he said.

"Now, now Ian, if my memory serves me, my bungalow should be down the path just about a mile, but first, let's have a bit of fun!," Hammond said with a chuckle.

"Oh great, that's just what we need is some fun!," Malcolm said.


	10. We're Back in Business

The rest of the team exited their helicopters, and joined Grant, Malcolm, Hammond, and Ellie at the now broken doors.

"It's funny how things change after 20 years, opening day, this place was glorious, and now, it's basically nothing," Lex said.

They all entered the Visitors Center, Hammond, leading, while the rest followed. Inside were remnants of the incredible finale that Lex, Tim, Grant, and Ellie endured. Bones lay scattered along the floor and metal staircase, no one could tell which species they were from. Four pairs of skulls were visible though, two large, and two small, one was herbivorous, the others, carnivorous.

"Brach, Rex, and the two raptors, damn, this site is giving me chills, Hammond, may we please move on?," Alan said.

"What in the bloody hell happened here? I don't ever remember it being like this!," Hammond said, totally in shock from the spectacle before him.

"Seriously, I am with John, it didn't look like this the last time I saw it," Ian added.

"Yeah well long story short, something else happened while the two of you weren't with us four," Grant said. "We'll fill you in later."

Hammond, still in shock, decided to move on, the group headed across the lobby and towards the control room. They came to a stop and Hammond looked at the door, and glanced at Ian and Alan, "I'll open it," he said. Hammond tried the handle, nothing, he tried it again and still nothing, finally he gave up, "Well, looks like the locks still work."

"Well, we could always try this busted window," Alayna said.

One at a time they all entered the room through the window, inside everything was slightly the same, the gun with three rounds fired still lay on the ground, the ceiling panel missing and the ladder on the ground as well. Lex scurried to one of the computers, "Do you think it"ll work?," she asked.

"Well darling it has been 20 years since it was last used, I guess we won't know until we try," Hammond said.

Lex pressed the power button on the computer, nothing at first, Ellie headed over to the power switches, "Wait a sec, lets try this first." She switched all the switches from on to off, and then one by one, back to on. Nothing happened, "Um, it should have-," then the whole control room roared to life, lights flickered on, and one by one the computers started up, "We're back in business!," Ellie said smiling.

"Well now look at that, after 20 years it still works!," Grant said smiling, he winked at Ellie.

"Lex, do you remember how to do this?," Tim asked.

"Ha! Remember, hell this'll be a walk in the park!," she said smirking.

"Everyone, find somewhere to rest, this may take a little bit," Hammond said.

The group scattered, Malcolm, Sarah, and Kelly headed toward the platform and sat down, Ellie, Grant, Tim, and Hammond stood, while Alayna, Dave, Laura and Hammond's pilot, James sat at some of the desks. Voices started to fill the air, Lex was deep into the computer, her face glued to the screen, Hammond and Grant began to talk.

"Amazing, isn't it?," Hammond said.

"What? This?" Grant questioned.

"Yes, my dear boy, after all this time, and everything is up and running."

"John, we haven't seen the rest of the park yet."

"Yes, I know, but I have a pretty good feeling." "You know, I always thought about reopening this place, then I took a look at what happened, even at site B and remembered how bad of an idea that would be."

"Yeah, I can only imagine." "You know something?"

"What?"

"I still have nightmares about this place, mostly about what could have happened to Ellie and the kids, once you go through something this traumatic, it is hard to NOT remember what unfolded here."

"Security systems are online, vehicles are online, power, water, electricity, everything is functioning, including some of the electric fences," Lex announced. "We should be good to get things rolling, unless the power goes out again."

"Good, good!," Hammond responded. "Now, Who's hungry?"


End file.
